


[Podfic of] Ruination / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/149159">Ruination</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:10:31</p><p>There's a question Sam's been meaning to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Ruination / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ruination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149159) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/53hljq3jbtjc23anlxp8rroczimn1zjg.mp3) | 9.9 MB | 00:10:31  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mmja6wufcf2prpjk8e294jq06qa181sn.m4b) | 9.7 MB | 00:10:31  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ruination).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
